


Club de jardinería

by Daga_Saar



Category: Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya, Yuu Yuu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar
Summary: Afrodita viaja a regañadientes junto con el resto de la Orden, recorren el mundo buscando jóvenes que puedan ser sus sucesores. Una pésima idea desde su punto de vista, pero ¿cómo iba a imaginar que se encontraría en Japón con las Sailor Scouts y uno de los Reikai Tantei?Escrito originalmente para el evento "Crossover Cosmos" del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi, esto es un crossover ligerito de Saint Seiya (de Masami Kurumada) con Sailor Moon (de Naoko Takeuchi) y Yuu Yuu Hakusho (de Yoshihiro Togashi). Dato trivial: ¿sabían que Naoko Takeuchi y Yoshihiro Togashi son un matrimonio? =3





	Club de jardinería

-Eso de ahí… ¿Es una réplica de la Torre Eiffel? -preguntó Misty, un poco desconcertado y no muy seguro de si sentirse halagado u ofendido en su orgullo nacional.  
  
-Es unos pocos metros más alta que la original. La llaman la “Torre de Tokio”, según tengo entendido -explicó Camus.  
  
-¿Podemos poner una queja en alguna parte? ¿O averiguar si por lo menos pidieron permiso?  
  
Era curiosa la forma en que el Caballero de Oro y el de Plata parecían más franceses que nunca en las ocasiones en que se tocaba las cosas de las que ambos estaban orgullosos.  
  
Afrodita se alejó del resto del grupo aprovechando que estaban distraídos con aquella discusión tan boba.  
  
Ese viaje en busca de aprendices se estaba volviendo eterno. Ya estaban por cumplir tres meses yendo de un país a otro y, aunque sí habían encontrado niños con potencial para formar parte de la Orden, ni uno solo era el sucesor que señalaban las estrellas para ninguno de los Caballeros de Oro.  
  
No por primera vez, se preguntó si la idea de Atenea, el que emprendieran juntos el viaje todos los Caballeros de Oro, Plata y Bronce, podía ser la causa precisamente de que no encontraran a los sucesores.  
  
Por tradición, cada Caballero emprendía ese viaje en solitario, cuando sentía el llamado o cuando las estrellas revelaban al Patriarca que era el momento correcto. Aquel viaje en grupo estaba convirtiéndose en una gira turística.  
  
Solo faltaría que la búsqueda fuera en realidad una excusa de la diosa para sacarlos a todos del Santuario y obligarlos a descansar, relajarse, limar asperezas, forjar lazos o alguna tontería de esas. Cada vez le parecía más probable.  
  
El suelo tembló bajo sus pies y Afrodita se puso alerta de inmediato.  
  
La gente gritaba y corría, huyendo, así que él hizo lo que consideró más lógico: correr… en dirección contraria, buscando el origen de la conmoción.  
  
Aquello… parecía un monstruo. ¿O era un robot o quizá alguna clase de demonio? Su cuerpo, de unos cuatro metros de alto, estaba conformado por una gran cantidad de basura unida por hilos luminosos que parecían surgir de una piedra brillante más o menos en el centro de aquel conglomerado.  
  
-¡Princesa Serenity! ¡Entrega el Cristal de Plata! -rugió aquella cosa.  
  
Bueno, eso era nuevo.  
  
¿Y quién sería la princesa Serenity? Sabía que Japón tenía familia real, pero no parecía muy probable que alguna de sus princesas tuviera un nombre en inglés.  
  
Pero el monstruo se acercaba amenazador a un grupo de muchachas vestidas con uniformes escolares. Consciente de que no había tiempo que perder, llamó a su armadura y se interpuso entre las jóvenes y aquella criatura.  
  
“Bien. ¿Y ahora, qué?” se preguntó.  
  
Era lo malo de seguir impulsos heroicos: tenía de todo, excepto un plan.  
  
-Tú no eres una Sailor Scout. ¿Quién se supone que eres? -dijo el monstruo.  
  
“Un turista que debería haber pedido refuerzos ante de lanzarse de cabeza donde nadie lo llamó” pensó con irritación.  
  
-Soy Afrodita, Caballero Dorado de Piscis, al servicio de la Diosa Atenea -respondió, sin ninguna prisa.  
  
-¿Qué, no eran los Caballeros de Atenea algo así como una asociación de lucha libre? Tenían un campeonato, creo…  
  
El estúpido Torneo Galáctico. ¿Es que eso iba a ser recordado por toda la eternidad? Afrodita suspiró.  
  
-Los dioses griegos son reales y yo sirvo a la diosa Atenea. No tuve nada que ver con el Torneo Galáctico, gracias a los Hados.  
  
Aunque sí existió el riesgo en algún momento de que Arles los enviara a él, Máscara Mortal, Shura y Milo a inscribirse para la competencia, solo para averiguar qué sucedería en un caso así.  
  
-¡Estás muy lejos de Grecia, Caballero Dorado de Piscis y esto no atañe a tu diosa! ¡Lárgate ahora y olvidaré que te atreviste a interferir!  
  
El tono usado por el monstruo tuvo la virtud de conseguir que Afrodita se enfadara.  
  
-Primero, es una severa falta de educación exigir mi nombre y luego no presentarte. Segundo, ¿en serio pretendes que no interfiera cuando todo parece indicar que estás amenazando a un grupo de niñas?  
  
Por cierto… ¿dónde estaban las niñas? Afrodita miró por encima del hombro con la esperanza de que hubieran tenido el buen sentido de aprovechar su llegada para ponerse a salvo.  
  
Resultó que seguían ahí, pero con distinta apariencia. Minifaldas coloridas, guantes, cuellos marineros, tiaras enjoyadas… ¿“Sailor Scout”, había dicho el monstruo?  
  
Rayos. Shun las mencionaba con alguna frecuencia. Eran algún tipo de guerreras sagradas de Japón. Nada de niñas indefensas necesitadas de un caballero extranjero de reluciente armadura.  
  
Afrodita suspiró con resignación y se mantuvo en su sitio, la espalda recta, las manos detrás de la espalda, la viva imagen de la tranquilidad, aunque estaba listo para atacar a la menor indicación.  
  
-¡Has asustado a la gente y muchos han corrido peligro al huir en estampida! ¡Yo, Sailor Moon, no te perdonaré! ¡Y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!  
  
Menudo discurso. Si eso era lo típico para una guerrera sagrada japonesa, tendría que dejar de criticar tanto a la diosa, porque podría haber sido mucho peor de lo que ya era. Mientras Sailor Moon hablaba (y seguía hablando), Afrodita vio que el monstruo levantaba lo que parecía ser un brazo muy largo, casi un tentáculo, y (obviamente) tomaba puntería para barrer con el grupo completo.  
  
No le quedó muy claro por qué solo él anticipó lo que iba a pasar y saltó a un lado a tiempo para esquivar el golpe, pero las muchachas aterrizaron en un dolorido montón y, por un momento, pareció que iba a tener que enfrentar solo el problema.  
  
“Bueno, supongo que me toca a mí, solo que esta cosa no parece lo bastante sólida como para lanzarle rosas demonio.”  
  
Cinco rosas rojas atravesaron velozmente al monstruo sin causar el menor daño. Un muchacho ataviado con un elegante tuxedo aterrizó junto a Afrodita.  
  
“¿Antifaz, guantes blancos y sombrero de copa? ¿En serio pelean así por estos rumbos?” Con razón a nadie le pareció demasiado carnavalesco el Torneo Galáctico.  
  
-¡Tuxedo Mask! -una gata negra los alcanzó-. ¡No tiene caso atacar su cuerpo! ¡Hay que romper la joya que le sirve de núcleo!  
  
El aludido lanzó otras cinco rosas (con una técnica impecable, tuvo que admitir Afrodita), pero el monstruo se las arregló para esquivarlas por el simple método de apartarse a tiempo.  
  
-¡No me quedan rosas! -dijo Tuxedo Mask-. ¡Sailor Moon, tu tiara!  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
Eso seguramente habría funcionado, si no fuera porque el monstruo atrapó la tiara antes de lanzar un golpe más con otro brazo. Y luego otro.  
  
Afrodita se encontró esquivando golpes que dejaban grietas nada tranquilizadoras en el asfalto y eran cada vez más rápidos.  
  
En algún momento ayudó a Sailor Venus a evitar ser aplastada y en otro momento fue Sailor Mars quien lo rescató a él, pero aquello no podía continuar así por mucho rato.  
  
Se plantó frente al monstruo, decidido a no retroceder, y elevó su cosmos para rechazar el siguiente golpe. Un segundo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un oportuno latigazo desvió el brazo del monstruo. Afrodita miró de reojo al joven que acababa de unirse a la pelea. Vestía un uniforme escolar rosa que hacía una combinación horrible con su cabellera roja (“Pobre chico”)… ¿Aquel látigo verde y con espinas era un tallo absurdamente largo y flexible?  
  
-Interesante arma, tendré que intentar fabricarme un látigo así alguna vez -comentó, acercándose al recién llegado.  
  
-Gracias -respondió el recién llegado-. Interesante elección de vestuario. ¿No limita tu movilidad?  
  
-Es más ligero de lo que parece. Supuestamente, la fuerza de mi cosmos me ayuda a cargar con todo.  
  
-Ah, un guerrero sagrado, con razón. Por cierto, soy Kurama.  
  
-Encantado. Soy Afrodita.  
  
-¿Ese no es nombre de…?  
  
-No termines esa frase. Por favor.  
  
-Claro. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos con el youma? Suelen tener un punto débil.  
  
-Parece que romper la joya de la que parten los hilos.  
  
-¡Kurama! -Tuxedo Mask llegó con ellos-. ¿Tienes rosas que te sobren?  
  
Antes de que Kurama pudiera responder, Tuxedo Mask vio la que Afrodita tenía en el cabello. Con un apresurado “¡Lo siento!” le arrancó la rosa (y algo de cabello) y la lanzó hacia el monstruo, que en ese momento ofrecía un blanco perfecto.  
  
El proyectil improvisado, sin embargo, no era apropiado para esa tarea y la rosa cayó a menos de medio metro. Un soplo de viento esparció los pétalos.  
  
-O-u-ch -dijo Afrodita, muy despacio.  
  
-Creo que hoy no es mi día -dijo Tuxedo Mask.  
  
-Da la ligera impresión.  
  
Afrodita se acomodó el cabello e invocó una docena de rosas demonio.  
  
-Estas sueltan una toxina, contén la respiración cuando las lances -indicó.  
  
Tuxedo Mask asintió y empezó a tratar de acertarle a la joya mientras las Sailor Scouts se esmeraban en mantener al monstruo ocupado.  
  
-Nada mal, yo suelo hacerlas de una en una -aprobó Kurama.  
  
-Deberías visitarme en Grecia, puedo hacer cosas mejores cuando estoy más cerca de los rosales originales.  
  
-Quizá acepte la invitación. ¿Puedes fabricar más? Creo que Tuxedo Mask se le están acabando de nuevo.  
  
-Marchando otra docena… estas tienen los pétalos con filo.  
  
-Genial -dijo Tuxedo Mask, mientras las tomaba con cuidado por los tallos.  
  
Afrodita sonrió, divertido. Era toda una novedad encontrar gente capaz de apreciar sus técnicas.  
  
Para ese momento, Kurama también estaba creando rosas a toda prisa y pronto aquello se convirtió para los tres en algo menos parecido a una batalla y más similar a una competencia de lanzamiento de cuchillos (cuchillos vegetales y perfumados, pero no por eso menos peligrosos), hasta que al fin consiguieron acertar en el centro de la joya, que perdió su poder al desintegrarse.  
  
Cuando los demás Caballeros de Oro finalmente lograron dar con Afrodita (cerca de una hora después de eso), se quedaron sorprendidos al encontrarlo en una heladería en compañía de un grupo de adolescentes… riendo a carcajadas.  
  
Dado lo malhumorado que estuvo desde el principio del viaje, resultaba sorprendente que se transformara así nada más encontrar amigos por primera vez en todo el recorrido, pero ninguno (ni siquiera Máscara Mortal) consiguió que dijera cómo era que de repente había hecho amistad con las Sailor Scouts y con un Reikai Tantei.  
  
De hecho, sus nuevos amigos lo despidieron en el aeropuerto cuando llegó el momento de emprender la siguiente etapa de ese viaje tan infructuoso.  
  
-De hecho, estaba pensando… -dijo Afrodita, mirando calculadoramente a Mamoru Chiba y Shuuichi Minamino- que uno de ustedes quizá podría llegar a ser mi sucesor. Sería cuestión de comprobar si pueden aprender mis técnicas.  
  
Mamoru negó con la cabeza.  
  
-He visto mi futuro y está bastante lejos de Grecia y de tu Orden, lo siento.  
  
-Es una lástima -Afrodita sonrió, sin molestarse, y miró a Shuuichi-. ¿Qué hay de ti? Eres lo bastante joven como para ser mi discípulo, pero también lo bastante mayor como para combatir a mi lado si puedo convencerte de cambiar de empleo.  
  
Shuuichi rio y se transformó frente a sus ojos en… algo. Algo bastante más alto que Afrodita y que parecía en parte humano y en parte… ¿zorro ártico o algo por el estilo?  
  
Youko Kurama sujetó con una mano (armada con largas y afiladas uñas) la barbilla de Afrodita. Por un momento pareció que iba a besarlo.  
  
-En realidad, mi _joven_ amigo, soy mucho mayor que tú. Creo que no serviría como tu discípulo y mucho menos como tu sucesor… -rozó la punta de la nariz de Afrodita con la suya y lo soltó-, pero estoy seguro de que Mamoru y yo podríamos visitarte alguna vez. A los dos nos interesa aprender lo que podamos de tus técnicas. Y yo podría enseñarte a hacer un látigo de rosa.  
  
-Es un compromiso, entonces -Afrodita se las arregló para no demostrar el susto que acababa de llevarse, y eso le ganó una sonrisa aprobadora (y aterradora) de parte del youko-. Quizá acabemos iniciando un club de jardinería.  
  
Ni modo, habría que seguir viajando para encontrar a su hipotético sucesor… pero al menos conocía ahora a otros guerreros que también amaban las rosas.  
  
Quizá la idea de Atenea no fuera un completo desperdicio de recursos, después de todo.  


 

**fin**


End file.
